


To Love and Be Loved

by jjaedoyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaedoyu/pseuds/jjaedoyu
Summary: “Hey, hyung?”“Hmmm?”“How would you like me to propose?” Jaehyun says it so casually that it makes Doyoung’s hand stop midway as he was combing his hair. Silence fills the room as Doyoung looks at him questioningly, more like wanting Jaehyun to repeat his question to know that he heard him right.“You know, like do you want it done publicly like those proposals with a dancing mob or do you prefer it to be just the two of us? Or maybe an event with all of our friends and family?” Doyoung almost laughs at how casual this all sounds coming from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 26
Kudos: 299





	To Love and Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donsdoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsdoie/gifts).



> I don't know how this ended up with 6.3k words, it just happened. But I hope you enjoy this very self-indulgent, unbeta-d fluffy fic.
> 
> (slight spoiler at the end notes)  
> 
> 
> _s,_  
>  _Thank you for being my somebody._

It happens one Friday night.

Doyoung comes out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel as he heads over to their couch, where his boyfriend was lying, busy scrolling on his phone with an earphone in one ear.

It was a typical end of the week kind of night, both of them just came back from a long day at work a few hours ago, excited to be trapped in the walls of their small apartment. Doyoung taps on the younger’s shoulder, silently asking him to make space as he grabs the remote control by the coffee table to look for something to watch. Jaehyun moves but settles his head in Doyoung’s thighs right after the older is seated, still not taking his eyes away from his phone.

If the setting is a few years back, the two would have been seen outside of their home having a fun night with their friends, or maybe a date night watching a movie and having dinner outside after their work. But as they grew older, they appreciate quiet nights more, settling inside their own safe space with each other. Their usual nights consist of watching a movie on Netflix and ordering takeout while they settle on the couch, preferably cuddling.

Doyoung puts down the remote once he decides to just continue watching the series he’s put on hold for so long and settles his feet on the coffee table as he lazily combs Jaehyun’s hair with his fingers. He doesn’t bother asking the younger his opinion on what to watch seeing how his boyfriend doesn’t even bother looking up from watching random videos on social media. He lets him be in his own world as he gets a little invested in the drama while enjoying the comfort of his boyfriend by his side.

He is almost getting emotional from the breakup scene when he hears a low chuckle from Jaehyun, that makes him stare at the younger.

“Heh, that was cute,” Jaehyun mumbles. He continues scrolling but suddenly pauses again, possibly feeling Doyoung staring at him as he looks up at the older and smiles, dimples showing deep on both sides of his cheeks. However, the smile doesn’t last long as he sees it change into serious, deep thinking.

“Hey, hyung?”

“Hmmm?”

“How would you like me to propose?” Jaehyun says it so casually that it makes Doyoung’s hand stop midway as he was combing his hair. Silence fills the room as Doyoung looks at him questioningly, more like wanting Jaehyun to repeat his question to know that he heard him right.

“You know, like do you want it done publicly like those proposals with a dancing mob or do you prefer it to be just the two of us? Or maybe an event with all of our friends and family?” Doyoung almost laughs at how casual this all sounds coming from his boyfriend. It’s not like they’re relationship is new, but this is the first time they talked about proposals and marriages.

Jaehyun is still looking at him, waiting for his answer as he smiles down, “So we’re talking about marriages now, huh,” he teases and that’s what makes Jaehyun realize what he was talking about. Doyoung internally coos as he sees Jaehyun’s eyes open wider, color slowly making its way into his cheeks and ears.

Jaehyun sits straight up and removes his earphone as he faces Doyoung, “W-well, I’m not saying I’m gonna propose to you _now_ …” he stops, opening and closing his mouth a few times but no words came out. Doyoung just stares at him holding back his laugh as he sees how Jaehyun is panicking. Jaehyun breathes in deeply and sighs.

“You see, I was watching this video and the teachers were addressing rumors about them dating in front of their students and suddenly this guy goes on one knee and proposes and then the whole class erupts into screams and it was so cute and heart-warming… that it made me… wonder? I guess?” Jaehyun rambles, the last few words barely coming out as a whisper. Doyoung thinks it’s cute how his boyfriend’s brows meet in the middle and then relaxes as he tries to explain his point.

He nods as he hides his smile with his hand.

“So that’s why you thought about proposing?” the younger nods furiously, “It was just so cute, and it got me thinking– but I’m not pressuring you into anything! It’s a harmless question!” Jaehyun explains again, as he throws his hands animatedly and settles it back in the hem of his shirt as he finishes talking. The younger stares down as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world just to avoid Doyoung’s eyes.

“Just,” Doyoung starts which makes Jaehyun look up at him, “don’t do it publicly.”

The younger gives him a questioning look that turns into an understanding one which quickly turns into a look of hope as Doyoung sees the glint in his eyes. “Why not? Don’t you want a crowd when I finally ask you?”

Doyoung stands up from his seat and pinches Jaehyun’s cheeks as he looks at him mischievously. “But babe, it would be so embarrassing for you if I reject you with so many people around.”

If Doyoung says this to Jaehyun on their first year as boyfriends, Jaehyun would’ve cried, believing that his boyfriend actually does not see him as a husband material, thinking that their relationship is probably not a serious one in the older’s eyes, but after all those years in the relationship, he already knows that Doyoung is completely messing with him. To be honest, he should have known from the beginning, but he was too caught up with the slip of his tongue that his confidence on what they have now got overpowered with doubt.

He rolls his eyes and swats Doyoung’s hands away as his lips turns into a pout. “I’ll make sure to invite everyone, so you’ll have no choice but to say yes!”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you~”

Doyoung laughs and messes his hair before he walks away to the direction of their shared bedroom.

“And by everyone, I mean even your officemate James who annoys the hell out of you!”

That’s the last thing Doyoung hears as he closes the door shut.

It is true that they never talked about marriage. Not that they don’t see themselves getting married to each other, it’s just that they’ve been each other’s constant that it’s clear that the two of them would be the end game, no words needed. But that’s just what Doyoung thinks, of course.

Through the years, Jaehyun has always made sure that Doyoung knows how much he is loved by the younger. He never fails to show his affection to the older through words and actions that even people outside their relationship would clearly see how in love Jaehyun is with him. Not even once did Jaehyun made Doyoung doubt about how serious their relationship is. But although he knows Jaehyun by heart, he doesn’t want to just assume that it’s also what his boyfriend is thinking.

However, from what happened tonight, Doyoung thinks it’s safe to say that he and Jaehyun are clearly on the same page in this relationship.

He heads to the nightstand on his side of the bed, taking out a few things here and there until he reaches the innermost part of the drawer where he feels a velvet box. He lets out a breath he doesn’t know he was holding. It feels calming to know that the box is still there, that his secret is still safe. He takes it out, opening it to reveal a silver ring inside. It’s not as fancy as other engagement rings you see in a romcom movie yet for him, it looks classy. At the inner part of the ring engraved their initials, _JxD._ He rubs the ring with his fingers a few times, to make him feel at ease.

Doyoung smiles to himself. If he had any doubts before that his proposal would fail, those thoughts already went down the drain after tonight. As a matter of fact, it gave him more confidence and he’s never been more excited to do it now that he knows how Jaehyun feels about marriage, too. They really are soulmates after all. 

"You guys are both dumb," Taeyong says as Doyoung finishes telling his story of what happened last night. He’s currently out with his best friends, Taeyong, Yuta and Ten, on their weekly brunch, catching up on what they missed while not seeing each other.

Yuta and Ten laughs at his story, knowing full well that Doyoung is so sure about Jaehyun even on the early years of their relationship, and probably imagining how panicked Jaehyun looked the night before, during their conversation.

"But when are you gonna do it anyways? Surely, Jaehyun wouldn’t have any clue by now."

"I was planning on doing it on the next game night. I don’t want it to be in public, but it would be nice if you guys would see it too," Doyoung says which earns him a few ‘awwwww’ and soft stares from his friends. They can be really dramatic sometimes.

“Are you sure you want us to see you get nervous and kneeling in one knee?" Yuta teases as he hugs the younger, lips turning into a pout as he tries to lean in for a kiss. He’s just grateful that Jaehyun understands how normal this type of affection is for the older. Sometimes, Jaehyun is even the one on the receiving end.

“Don’t make me change my mind, hyung,” Doyoung warns as he tries to avoid the older with his whole might

"I can’t believe you're the first one to get married. I was pretty sure it’d be Taeyong and Johnny," Ten teased.

"They got together way before we even met, Ten," Taeyong says in his as-a-matter-fact tone. It is true, though. The four of them are currently in a happy relationship but Doyoung and Jaehyun’s feels like it’s been there since forever – before Taeyong met Johnny, before Ten stopped sleeping around and got serious with Kun, and way before Yuta even found out he actually has feelings for his now boyfriend, Jungwoo. Through the years, Doyoung and Jaehyun’s relationship has been a constant not just for them but for the people around them.

“Yes, and yet you guys are already sappier,” Doyoung laughs at how Taeyong rolls his eyes at that.

He’s about to grab his coffee when Ten suddenly slams their table, earning annoyed looks from the three of them.

“Oh my god, but what if Jaehyun also has a ring and both of you proposes at the same time?” There is silence for a good 30 seconds, the three of them staring at each other one at a time, until Yuta looks at Doyoung seriously and speaks.

“I’m gonna leave if that happens. Kim Doyoung, I swear to god. If Ten is right and both of you cry like babies, I’m–,” Yuta sighs, “just, please don’t do cringey things in front of me.”

He just laughs at the older, continuing where he left off with his coffee before Ten so gracefully interrupted.

“Don’t worry. Jaehyun probably never thought about it until last night. I’ve been thinking about how I’d do this since our last anniversary,” he smiles as he remembers how he sometimes lie awake at night thinking of different scenarios on how he’d finally do it.

“I’m pretty sure I’m way ahead of him.”

D-Day came a week after.

Game nights have always been a tradition for Doyoung’s circle of friends since the early years of their college life. It started with just the four of them – Doyoung, Taeyong, Yuta and Ten, which slowly grew throughout the years as they met new friends and partners. At first, they use it as an escape from the university, playing games from childhood and drinking their worries away. Sometimes, when they are not feeling that competitive, they do the bare minimum like movie marathons, or other times they just sit together and talk about life.

Basically, game night has been one of Doyoung’s safe haven where lots of his fond memories with his friends are made. And now, Doyoung wants to add another important occasion in his (and Jaehyun’s) life in this tradition.

Everything is already planned. Not that there’s much planning needed since the proposal he has in mind is not even that extravagant. But it doesn’t hurt to keep things in check, right?

It’s just a simple proposal. Basically, their friends are gonna come over for dinner, then a few drinks as they bond over the game for the night, which is Mario Kart, by the way. Then, Doyoung would subtly go and get the ring in their room while everyone is busy. From then on it can go in two ways – either Jaehyun wins and Doyoung surprises him with the ring as his prize, or Jaehyun loses and Doyoung would say sappy shit like ‘but you still won my heart’ as he goes down on one knee and proposes to the younger. Either way, it would end up to him proposing to the other.

That’s all to it really. His actions after that will be determined by Jaehyun’s answer. Which, he’s pretty sure will be a yes, by the way.

Doyoung is preparing the plates and utensils in the kitchen when he hears the doorbell ring throughout their small apartment.

“Jae! I think they’re here! Can you please get the door?” he shouts at the younger who’s already busy playing Mario Kart, clearly determined to beat Yuta tonight.

“Just a minute!” he hears shuffling as the younger gets up and heads towards the door, a few seconds followed by other muffled voices and steps that seems to be getting closer as it gets louder.

The first one to appear in the kitchen is Yuta setting the takeout on top of the counter.

“Hey there, Lover bo– AH!” Yuta gets cut as Jungwoo pinches his side.

“We haven’t even been here for five minutes and you’re already trying to blow everything,” Jungwoo half whispers to his boyfriend. Doyoung hears Yuta mumble something similar to, _‘but I haven’t even said anything yet,’_ as he sees Jungwoo smiles at him apologetically, “Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll keep him in check the whole night! Congratulations in advance!”

“Congratulations for what?” someone says as Doyoung was about to tell the younger not to worry about it. The three of them looks at the entrance to the kitchen where the voice came from and sees how the others have crowded there, Jaehyun in front. He can see Taeyong at the back face-palming and Kun trying to prevent Ten from laughing out loud. There was a good thirty second of silence, just them staring at one another before someone speaks up.

“Hey, Dons!” Johnny butts in, before Doyoung can even come up of an excuse and before Jungwoo cries from panic. He walks inside the kitchen and places the drinks he’s been carrying near the takeout.

“Thanks for hosting the game night this month! Must’ve been hard for you to be doing all the work while Jaehyun just plays around,” the older smiles, “maybe that’s what the congratulations is for?” he winks at the younger and Doyoung lets out a breath he doesn’t know he was holding. He silently thanks the heavens for Johnny Seo.

“Glad to know my efforts are noticed,” he replies as he hugs the older.

“Hey! I help out!” they hear his boyfriend protests and Doyoung laughs before sticking a tongue out to him.

“What did you even do?” Taeyong asks Jaehyun. He sees the younger open his mouth and closes it, frowning as he thinks of what he actually did.

“Well, I opened the door for you ungrateful brats, didn’t I?” he finally says as he huffs before looking at his boyfriend and adds, “I’ll remember this betrayal, Kim. Watch me not cook for you for a whole week,” before he makes his way to the living room, clearly forgetting about the confusion he had earlier.

“It’s not like there’s even much to do! You guys got the drinks and takeout!” He hears his boyfriend whine before they completely disappear from the hallway. Doyoung sighs.

“Thanks, Johnny,” The only people remaining in the kitchen is him, Johnny, and the couple who caused Doyoung to age by about five years in a matter of minutes.

“Not a problem. I’ve been friends with him since forever, I know how short his attention span is,” Johnny smiles. He gives the younger a pat on the back before following the rest in the living room.

He looks at the two who hasn’t moved since, Jungwoo looking like he has committed a grave sin and Yuta looking smug, probably already thinking about how he’ll tease his boyfriend to no end. The youngest is about to say something, probably apologize like the kind-hearted man he is when Yuta speaks up.

“Don’t worry, Doyoung. I’ll keep this baby in check the whole night,” he smiles as he pats his boyfriend’s shoulder and guides him to go where the rest of the group is.

Doyoung sighs. He notices he’s been doing it a lot tonight.

Surprisingly, the night goes smoothly after that.

As soon as they settled their stuff in the living room, Taeyong and Kun goes back to the kitchen, lending Doyoung a hand in preparing what they brought as the others chat and play in the other room, only calling them once dinner is ready.

Their dinner was loud and fun, multiple voices speaking all at once as they get immersed in catching up with one another. Not that they don’t see each other often, but them being complete like this doesn’t happen much outside of game night, so they always make the most out of it.

Once they were done, the group immediately goes back to the living room (except for Kun and Jungwoo who volunteered in doing the dishes), excited to finish the competition they already started earlier. Based on the conversation during dinner, the next round is between Jaehyun and Taeyong, then Yuta and Ten, where the winners will be competing for final round.

Doyoung settles beside his boyfriend on the floor in front of the couch where Yuta Johnny and Ten are sitting. He sees his boyfriend pick Princess Peach as his avatar for the round as he makes bets with Yuta, Ten and Johnny on who among Jaehyun and Taeyong would win before the start of the game, Yuta and Doyoung betting for Jaehyun while Johnny and Ten for Taeyong.

“Jaehyun needs to win, we still have to settle on who’s better,” Yuta adds and lightly massages Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“You know if Taeyong wins you can just beat him and that would mean that technically you beat Jaehyun, too, right?” Ten says.

“Shut up, Ten! It’s not the same! Jaehyun has to win!” Yuta says, sounding more determined than Jaehyun.

In the end, Jaehyun won.

Doyoung takes this as a cue to excuse himself and head over to their room since there’s only two rounds left. He quickly checks up on Jungwoo and Kun as he goes to the kitchen before heading to their room. Seeing as they are almost done with the chore, he thanks both of them and asks if he can help them with anything.

Jungwoo pretends to think about it before he asks Doyoung where the snacks are, saying that the other might be hungry again by now, even though the three of them know that it is Jungwoo who wants it the most. Doyoung makes his way to their pantry and opens it, revealing a few selections of snacks for the younger. Thank goodness he didn’t forget to stock up when he went grocery shopping with Jaehyun the other week.

They took out a few chips and heated some popcorn on the microwave when they hear cheers from the living room, reminding Doyoung of where he should be actually heading. He faintly hears Ten’s complaints about how Yuta is cheating again and Yuta asking him to prove it for the hundredth time.

Doyoung picks up his pace as he quickly finishes helping the two up, telling Jungwoo and Kun to make sure head back to the others first as he makes his way to the bedroom.

His feet are getting heavier as the he gets closer to their door, finally feeling all of the nervousness he’s been trying to avoid all night. It’s finally that time of the night and he hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself in front of everyone.

When Doyoung said this night can go two ways, he was claiming that the night will go as smoothly as possible. No accidents. No problems. No slip ups from friends. Not even a conversation about proposals just so Jaehyun will not caught on for sure. So, when Doyoung opens the door to their room and sees Jaehyun standing in front of his nightstand, holding what seems to be a blue velvet box, he feels his knees weaken.

Perhaps he didn’t take into consideration that there could be a third way, which is Jaehyun actually finding out about the ring.

Doyoung internally panics, not knowing what to do or say but he didn’t have to when he hears the younger speak first. He must’ve sensed Doyoung when he opened the door.

“So…” Jaehyun starts brows furrowing as he looks at the velvet box, slightly moving it to see all sides. “Taeyong got a cut from the controller after our game so I head over here because I know you keep the bandaids in your nightstand and saw this,” the younger is now looking at him, arms extending to show Doyoung the small box.

Doyoung walks over to his boyfriend slowly, trying to come up with something to say but he can’t think of nothing as he stops right in front of him, a few inches apart. He sighs, feeling his frustration slowly rising.

“You aren’t supposed to be here! You’re supposed to be with them while I get this,” he grabs the box out of the youngers hands, “and then I was gonna propose to you!” he explains, the last words sounding more like a whine.

“It was going so well! You didn’t have a clue! You didn’t even catch on when Jungwoo congratulated me earlier! A few more minutes and I could’ve proposed to you right after the games but–,” he sighs.

He gives up. There’s nothing that he can do about it now. Jaehyun already knows so he might as well do it right here.

“I know it’s not the perfect scenario,” he starts, fiddling with the box in his hands, “but the secret is already out now, so…” he breathes in deep and as he’s about to go on one knee, Jaehyun speaks up.

“Woah woah woah, wait, hol’ up. Are you gonna propose now???” Doyoung can hear the panic in the younger’s voice as he stops him from kneeling, holding on to both his arms.

“Uhhhh… yeah? Obviously? That was this ring is for?” Doyoung is getting confused now. He sees Jaehyun’s face go paler than it already is, panic evident in his eyes.

“Noooooo! No no no no. Nope. Nuh uh,” Jaehyun mutters mostly to himself as he paces back and forth.

 _‘Uhhh… What?’_ Doyoung thinks. Did he really hear his boyfriend correctly?

“Are you rejecting my proposal right now, Jung?” Doyoung speaks up that makes Jaehyun stop in his tracks and look at him. He looks as frustrated as Doyoung is feeling right now and that kind of annoys the older.

“Ugh! Why did you come clean that fast! You could’ve said it was Taeyong’s and he ask you to help him hide it from Johnny and I would’ve believed it!” Doyoung raises his eyebrow at that. Is his boyfriend really whining right now? When he is about to propose?

“Are you rejecting me right now, Jung?” he asks again, eyeing his boyfriend. He better has a good explanation for this.

“I’m just saying–,” Jaehyun let’s out a big sigh and continues, “you could’ve just said it wasn’t yours and then tried proposing again after a week or two!”

“Oh, so after rejecting me, you’re telling me on how to propose now?” Doyoung’s confusion earlier is now clearly replaced by annoyance.

“I didn’t reject you! You haven’t even proposed yet!”

“Well, I was trying but you keep on stopping me!”

“Well, I told you, you should just try again after a week or two!” Doyoung can’t actually believe what he’s hearing right now. Does Jaehyun not know how dumb he sounds?

“You know what, I’ll just pretend I didn’t see the ring. Just do it again some other time. Please? Trust me on this babe.” Jaehyun pleads as he holds Doyoung on both cheeks, squishing it lightly. He kisses the wrinkles in Doyoung’s forehead as the latter swats his hands away.

Jaehyun doesn’t forget to grab the band aid for Taeyong before he grabs Doyoung’s hands as he leads his still annoyed and slightly confused boyfriend back to the living room.

Their friends are awfully noisy once they came back. Jaehyun gives Taeyong the band aid and the older thanks him, laughing awkwardly right after. Yuta and Ten are playing again, now extra noisier as Jungwoo and Kun cheer them on while Johnny is pretending to be busy on the phone. All of them avoiding eye contact.

The room is filled with awkward air as Doyoung sits down at the free space on the couch as his boyfriend joins him. It is so obvious how they are all acting innocent and that they have probably heard their conversation inside the room.

But that is the least of Doyoung’s priority right now. He’s still frustrated by everything that is happening when he feels his boyfriend’s hand on his, squeezing it tightly before he kisses the back of it. Probably reassuring him that they’re okay and that he should just trust him on this. Which actually makes him less frustrated at everything.

But it doesn’t change the fact that he got rejected tonight. He did get rejected, right?

It has been a week. A week since the game night happened. Since that almost proposal happened. It has been a week and Doyoung’s questions about that night are still not answered. It’s not like he’s been asking Jaehyun directly, but every time he tries, his boyfriend just says ‘ _trust me on this’_ then immediately changes the topic.

He was so sure that the younger would say yes. So confident that he would cry from happiness once he kneels in one knee but none of that happened. And as the days go by, the thought of this irks him more and more.

What’s the difference from that night and a week from now? Why can’t he just say yes right there and then? Did he not want it because he caught on and ruined the surprise? Why does Doyoung have to wait when Jaehyun would say yes in the end? Wait… he would say yes right?

“Babe, are you done?” Jaehyun breaks his thoughts as he peaks at the door. “Johnny just texted me asking if we’re already on our way.”

“I’m almost finished,” Doyoung says quietly.

Jaehyun just nods and walks out to their living room to wait.

He sulks as he looks for a coat to wear before following his boyfriend outside. Johnny and Taeyong invited them over for dinner in their apartment, saying that Johnny recently got promoted and that they want to celebrate it with them. He’s really not in the mood right now, but he would definitely regret it if he missed this important day for Johnny.

The drive to Taeyong and Johnny’s place is awfully quiet, Doyoung not really in the mood to talk to his boyfriend until they actually talk about the elephant in the room, thus giving Jaehyun one word answers the whole ride. If the younger noticed, he didn’t comment on it.

Jaehyun stops Doyoung from knocking when they arrive on the couple’s doorstep, making Doyoung look at him questioningly. Jaehyun just holds his hand and squeezes it tight.

“I know you’re still confused, and I haven’t really given you any explanation,” Jaehyun nervously says as he intertwines their hands, “but I promise we’ll talk about it once we get home.”

Oh, they better. Doyoung thinks. A week of confusion and frustration has made Doyoung patience so thin that if Jaehyun does even just a small mistake tonight he would probably flip. But he doesn’t say that, of course. He just nods and squeezes his boyfriend’s hand tight, feeling his patience wearing even thinner before knocking on the door.

The whole group is already there when they got inside. The first thing Doyoung did is to hug Johnny and congratulate the man for his promotion, giving him the wine they bought for the couple. He greets the others too, before he lets himself get drown in the chatters, only replying when needed.

Everything is going alright, Doyoung trying to catch up on the conversations during dinner as he keeps a smile on his face. If anyone notices that he is in a bad mood, no one dares comment on it.

He looks at Jaehyun who is sitting beside him, talking casually to Johnny, his dimples out, laughing at the older man’s story. He’s cutting the steak on his plate into smaller pieces and once he’s done, he grabs Doyoung’s plate in exchange to his and smiles at him.

It is supposed to be a sweet gesture, but it irks Doyoung. It irks him that Jaehyun looks fine tonight when he clearly knows that Doyoung has been frustrated the whole night. No, scratch that. Doyoung feels like his frustration is now turned into straight up anger. The thoughts about holding it in for the night is gone.

So, before Jaehyun can cut the steak on his plate, he grabs it and trades it again.

“I can cut my steak myself, thank you very much,” Doyoung says quietly grabbing a knife and cutting the poor steak with too much force, everyone can hear how it clashes with the plate. Taeyong winces at that, praying that Doyoung won’t break his poor plate.

The room went silent for a while and Doyoung would’ve regretted his actions if he wasn’t so mad at Jaehyun right now.

“Hey, Dons. Are you alright?” Yuta breaks the silence. He was always the brave one in their circle.

“Alright? Hah, maybe if this guy right here,” he points at Jaehyun, knife still at hand and continues, “tells me why he rejected me. Maybe I’ll be alright!” Doyoung huffs as he stuffs his mouth with the steak.

“Woah woah woah, first of all, I did not reject you! Stop making me the bad guy here,” Jaehyun tries to defend himself.

“Well, clearly, you didn’t say yes either!”

“But that doesn’t mean I said no!”

“Well, if you are gonna say yes in the end why does it matter when?! You could’ve said yes right then and there!”

At this point Doyoung knows that they are arguing in front of all their friends. He even faintly hears Ten whisper to Yuta about why he even opened his mouth and asked but he doesn’t care. He’ll get his answer tonight and he’ll apologize to them later.

“You should’ve said yes there if you wanted to, even if you ruined my surprise,” he grumbles when the younger doesn’t speak.

“Well, maybe if you had the ring with you throughout the night, I wouldn’t have seen it in your nightstand!” Jaehyun talks back, probably slightly offended that he is being attacked right now.

“Please, do you think I didn’t think about that? The box was so big it would be so obvious if I put it in my pocket! Might as well propose to you even before everyone got there!”

“If you wore a hoodie I wouldn’t even noti–”

“Who the hell wears a hoodie when proposing?!” he stares at Jaehyun as if what he said was the dumbest thing in the world (it’s not, but Doyoung is getting pettier throughout the night, so).

He sees Jaehyun opens his mouth, about to talk back but backs out and looks down. The younger lets out a sigh as he looks at Doyoung again.

“Okay. Fine. What would you have done that night when you were gonna propose?” his boyfriend asks calmly which caught Doyoung slightly off-guard. He's been thinking of so many things to complain to the younger that he didn't expect to be asked about this right now. But he tries and regains his composure.

“Well, I was gonna go down in one knee,” he starts. “And I was gonna tell you that I’ve always known that it will be you for me even when we were only dating for a few months. Probably even before you knew I was the one for you.

“I was gonna say that you have been my constant since forever, even when we were just friends, and that I know that we are in a good place right now. That we are happy just by living together. That I am so happy and contented with everything we have right now but there is only one thing missing. And it’s that I still can’t call you my husband.”

By the end of his answer, tears are already forming in Doyoung’s eyes, so he looks down and wipes it, not wanting anyone to see anymore of his mess for the night. His eyes are glaring again once he looks back up at his boyfriend.

“See! I’ve been planning this for so long I even memorized everything I want to say!”

He’s about to say more but he sees Jaehyun’s face soften as the younger holds his hands.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Jaehyun says, full of sincerity evident in his voice. “I didn’t really mean to make you this frustrated,” he adds as he rubs circles on his boyfriend’s hands.

“Would you like to know why I didn’t accept your proposal that night?” Jaehyun asks softly when the older doesn’t reply. Honestly, Doyoung doesn’t want to say anything anymore because he can feel a lump forming in his throat, but he tries this time.

“Well, it’s about time, don’t you think?” He says, trying to keep his cool.

“I didn’t want to accept your proposal because I was waiting for this,” Jaehyun says as his hand goes inside his coat, grabbing something which reveals to be a red velvet box, similar to the size of Doyoung’s blue one.

Doyoung tries to still keep his cool but it’s so hard when he can hear his friend’s soft gasps at the background.

“I told you I’d propose to you, didn’t I? But how am I supposed to do that if we’re already engaged?” Jaehyun smiles at him, dimples showing.

“I know I’ve been stressing you out the past week that you’ve been waiting,” he continues. “But it’s not only you that has been thinking about marriage for a while now.

And in contrast to your speech, I would like to correct that I knew you are the one for me the very first moment I met you. I already knew you’d be the one, that when I think about my future, I’d picture you first. It doesn’t even matter where or who we are with or what we’re doing. The only constant in my future is you, Doyoung. And I want to spend those future calling you my husband, too.”

Jaehyun smiles as he opens the box and Doyoung doesn’t know when his tears start falling, all he knows is that it just won’t stop flowing.

“So, what do you say? Will you forgive me and be my husband?” the younger looks at him with hope in his eyes. He hears another set of gasps from their friends and what may have sounded like a squeal from Jungwoo. He thinks that if he wasn’t the one being proposed to, he probably would’ve joined them, too.

He tries to at least compose himself for a second before he answers.

“You know what,” he says as he grabs something in the pocket of coat. “This must be your lucky day,” he continues, revealing a ring in his hand.

He hears Ten literally shouts ‘ _OH MY GOD’_ followed by an, _‘I WAS RIGHT!’,_ to which the others answer with a loud, ‘ _SHUT UP, TEN’._

“Because if I didn’t have this right now, I would literally reject you in a heartbeat.” Doyoung says before he finally answers, “Yes! Of course, I will marry you, you dumb dumb!”

Doyoung places the ring on Jaehyun’s finger as the younger does the same to his right after. They are absolutely a crying mess right now in front of their friends, but they don’t care. Because right now all they care about is being with each other. Finally hearing the sweetest _‘yes’_ they would ever get from one another.

Jaehyun holds Doyoung’s face as he lets their foreheads touch, before sealing this precious moment with the sweetest kiss as they hear cheers from their friends.

_‘Yuta-hyung, I thought you were gonna leave if they propose at the same time?’ Doyoung hears Ten says as he and Jaehyun breaks from the kiss, slowly getting out of the high from happiness._

_‘S-shut up, Ten!’ the older stutters as he replies._

_‘ OH MY GOD HYUNG ARE YOU CRYING?!’_

_Doyoung can’t help but laugh at his friends. He may have been a roller coaster mess the whole night, but he wouldn’t change anything from this night even if he can._

**Author's Note:**

> The video Jaehyun explained at the first part actually exists and I watched it one night when I was scrolling through my sns and ended up with this fic right here! :) Anw, Jaehyun just wanted to propose, too. Hehe
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :)  
> (Also, if you want another jaedo stan to shout at on twitter, you can find me [here](http://m.twitter.com/jjaedoyu).)


End file.
